Hugs
by rachelberrys
Summary: Sam asks Blaine why he's been avoiding him. Blaine explains it's hard when you love someone and they don't love you back. Takes place not too long after Blaine admits that Sam is his guilty pleasure. (Short one shot. I literally wrote it in 15 minutes. I just had FEELINGS.)


I've been having a LOT of blam feelings lately, and while I totally ship Klaine and am super happy about season 5 things (I'm not going to spoil too much in case you don't like spoilers) I still really love Blaine/Sam with every fibre of my being and I'm just REALLY EMOTIONAL. I recently wrote a pezberry story similar to this and then my blam feelings came in rushing like an ocean wave and I JUST HAD TO DO A THING. I own none of these characters, obviously.

Blaine was standing at his locker going through his notebooks and text books, figuring out what he needed for homework that night and what he could put off until the next night.

As Blaine closed his locker, put his backpack over his shoulder and made his way down the hall he heard someone call his name. "Blaine! Wait up!"

It was Sam. Blaine had spent the past 3 days avoiding Sam, for one reason. He didn't want to deal with his feelings anymore. Blaine kept walking but the blonde boy caught up to him.

"Hey, man. I was calling you."

"Yeah… sorry Sam, I really have to go." Blaine was motioning his whole body towards the end of the hall and the door to emphasize his point.

"Really? Right now? I need to talk to you for like 5 minutes I feel like I haven't seen you all week."

Blaine rolled his eyes slightly, it hadn't been a week, Sam was overreacting. Blaine needed time away from Sam. He needed his space, for his own personal reasons. For his own healing.

"5 minutes?" Sam pleaded.

Blaine considered it for a moment before responding. "Okay."

The two boys walked into the nearby science room. Sam was the first to speak.

"So what's going on? Where have you been?"

"I've been…around. I've just been busy, Sam."

"You weren't even at Glee yesterday."

Blaine sighed. "I know."

"Yeah. What's going on? Did I do something, are you like mad at me?"

Blaine felt guilty for making Sam think he was the problem here, because Sam was the farthest thing from the problem.  
"No, Sam. You didn't do anything. I've just had some… personal stuff to work out." Blaine put his back pack on the table next to him and Sam did the same thing.

"Good. Because you're like my best friend, Blaine. You're my dude. I didn't want you to be mad at me."

Blaine smirked at Sam's statement. Partially at his innocent nature and partially because he was glad to be Sam's best friend, even if that's all he would ever be.

"You're my best friend too, Sam."

"Great. So why have you been avoiding me? I've sent you like a million texts."

Blaine didn't know how to explain this situation so he decided he should just not try. "It's nothing really, like I said, there's just a lot going on in my head and I honestly don't think you'd understand."

"You can try talking to me, dude. I can at least listen."

"You're a really good guy, Sam."

"So are you, so what's eating you, why are you so out of it?"

Blaine sighed. "Do you really want to know or are you just trying to be nice?"

"Of course I want to know. One day you're like 'Oh, Sam, I think you're super hot' and then the next day you're like nowhere to be found. I figure even if it's not something I did, it has to be something I can help you with."

"Sam… it's exactly that."

"Exactly what?"

Blaine sighed and ran his hands over his eyebrows, resting them for a moment on his temples. "I like you a lot Sam. Like, a lot. You've been so amazing helping me through this thing with Kurt and I know that if there was anything I needed to talk to you about, I could. It really isn't anything you did."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" Sam was confused and Blaine could see that. He knew Sam would have a hard time understanding.

"Because there's nothing you can do. I know you think even if you didn't do anything, you could maybe help, but you can't. I am so glad we're friends, so glad. I wouldn't risk this friendship for the world but that doesn't mean it's easy for me. When I started liking Kurt it was a lot easier because he was there and I was there, and we were both ready for the relationship and capable of having a relationship. But Sam, you're not gay and you're never going to be gay."

Sam was looking at Blaine, making complete eye contact.

Blaine continued. "Sam when we hang out and play video games or talk about glee club or do homework, I get that for you, you're hanging out with your friend and it's nice but for me it's a lot different. I want to be able to kiss you or hug you or put my hand on the back of your neck or on your arm, maybe give you a massage or something, but I can't do that because, even if you say it wouldn't, it _would_ make you uncomfortable and I respect that. It's really hard to like someone who will never, and can never like you back."

Sam could see the want in Blaine's eyes, they were almost glossy.

"I like that you're being honest with me, Blaine. You can always talk to me."

This wasn't helping. "I know, I know I can. But, do you get it Sam?"

"I do." Sam did get it. "But I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Blaine smiled, softly. "You're not supposed to do anything. Just keep being yourself."

"Wait, so then if you like me and you want to do all those things to me, why have you been avoiding me?"

"Because I can't do those things. It's hard, Sam. When I see you doing your impressions or putting on chap stick or dancing I want to be with you. I want to tell you that I have all these feelings for you, but my way of doing that would be to kiss you or to hold your hand. Do you understand that I can't?"

Sam nodded. He really did understand at this point, but he really had no clue how to help Blaine. Sam couldn't become gay, it isn't an option for him so he didn't know what to do.

"But you know, that like, I'm always gonna be here for you, right Blaine? Even just to like, you know, listen."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah… I do know that. It just upsets me sometimes that all I can do is talk."

Sam nodded and pulled Blaine in for a hug. Sam pulled the dark haired boy into his arms and patted him on the back. Sam spoke gently into Blaine's ear.

"I'm really sorry that I'm not into you that way but you're still my best dude. So I'm not going to kiss you but you can totally hug me any time."

Sam released Blaine at this point.

"Sam…" Blaine was laughing at how kind and understanding Sam was being.

"I mean it… but like, just hugs. Bro hugs. Dude hugs." Sam smiled.

Blaine nodded, playing along. "Absolutely."

ne was standing at his locker going through his notebooks and text books, figuring out what he needed for homework that nig


End file.
